<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Centuries to Come by Asdrator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339103">Centuries to Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator'>Asdrator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance, minor injury, these two are way too cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafiel is injured protecting Nailah and she falls asleep watching over him in the infirmary. When she wakes, they communicate to each other some recent worries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nailah/Rafiel (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Centuries to Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a weak groan, Rafiel woke, his eyes fluttering open like the tiniest of wings. For a moment, he just lay there in silence, staring up at the ceiling. Every part of his body down to his bones and up to his skin ached as though they had taken a fierce blow. His left shoulder in particular felt excruciatingly painful just by existing, let alone when Rafiel made some meager attempt to shift it. What had happened to cause all this? Oh, yes, he had forgotten completely. He had taken an arrow in his shoulder to shield Nailah from it, then was thrown to the floor by the force of the blow, and lost consciousness shortly after.</p>
<p>Realizing there was something warm atop his chest, Rafiel tilted his head as much as he could without hurting himself, and saw that Nailah had fallen asleep with her head above his heart, her sleeping face gazing at his own. The gentle breaths of the wolf queen were a rhythm that brought him contentment enough to return to sleep if he wanted to, which he did not. If Reyson were here, or if Nailah were simply awake, they’d surely make him agree to get more rest, but since he only had his own advice to heed at the moment, he decided that what he really needed was to take in the features of the woman he loved so dearly.</p>
<p>Despite being somebody with such a well-earned reputation of toughness and courage, he knew better than anyone just how gentle she was and how anxious she could be. He could only smile when he heard others describe Nailah as fearless, a characterization that was only half true. While she did not and had never feared for her own fate or well being, she worried all too often about him and about every last one of her people. She was not ‘fearless’; she was selfless and caring. That was what made her beloved by those who followed her, not some courage devoid of all meaning save that which people gave to it.</p>
<p>With great effort, Rafiel moved his right arm and placed it just behind Nailah’s head. Then, he intertwined his fingers with her hair, feeling once again the surprising softness of the dark gray strands, something he could never get enough of. Nailah liked to play with his hair even more, saying it was the silkiest hair in all of Tellius, which Rafiel found hard to believe, flattered though he was. She always was the best at making him blush. He couldn’t imagine that his hair was half as good as hers. After giving it one last stroke, he took his hand out of her hair and lay his arm back at his side.</p>
<p>“Mm?” Nailah mumbled in her sleep, disturbed by the renewed absence of Rafiel’s hand. “Rafiel... don’t leave me...” She began biting her lip and balling her hands into fists, which for somebody who knew her as well as Rafiel, was a sure sign of worry and fear, not of anger. She was having a nightmare, most likely about him. As he placed his hand back among her hair, he wondered what she meant by him leaving her. Was she worried that he didn’t love her?</p>
<p>“I’m right here, dearest Nailah.” He whispered soothingly. “I’d never leave you unless you wanted me to, so please don’t worry. I will love you forever and ever.” Even over twenty years into their relationship, it still brought a hint of pink to his cheeks when he confessed to her. Reminding both her and himself that he was immensely in love with her made him feel young again, almost.</p>
<p>Rafiel’s sweet words calmed Nailah, with her hands relaxing and a smile spreading across her face. In turn, Rafiel smiled softly as well, becoming happier just knowing his wife had gained comfort. However, this was not to last.</p>
<p>In a sudden movement, the sleeping Nailah reached her right hand out, trying to take hold of his hand. Unfortunately for Rafiel, however, the sleeping don’t have good aim. First she grabbed the upper part of his left arm, alerting Rafiel to what was to come next, though he lacked the ability to prevent it. Then, Nailah grabbed his left shoulder. Rafiel’s loud yelp of pain woke Nailah with a start.</p>
<p>After looking around for a moment, Nailah realized what had happened. “Shit! I’m so sorry, Rafiel.” Carefully, she checked the bandages on his shoulder, to find that they were undamaged. “Ah, thank goodness... sorry again, my love. That aside, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, I know you did not mean to hurt me like that. All is forgiven. As for how I feel, with a beautiful woman I love with me, how could I not be feeling better?” Rafiel told Nailah with a loving smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, you big flatterer.” Nailah replied with a laugh. She really did have the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. “I am glad to hear it though. Don’t hesitate to let me know if there’s anything I can do to help you recover.” At Rafiel’s hum of acknowledgement, she carefully placed his right hand into her left, holding it gently. “Rafiel...” She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “Please don’t put yourself in danger on my behalf again. I was so worried you weren’t going to make it, you know? So next time, just let me take the hit.” </p>
<p>“Forgive me, Nailah, but the goddess herself couldn’t make me comply with that. What kind of husband would I be if I simply abandoned my wife to danger?” He squeezed her hand as much as he could manage. “You aren’t the only one who worries. You’re much too reckless in battle and so... I don’t want to let you get hurt either. This wound does hurt, but it’s nothing compared to what watching you receive it would feel like.” Realizing his voice was shaking, he finally relaxed his grip on her hand and looked away from her.</p>
<p>“...I’m sorry, Rafiel.” Nailah said, an honest guilt in her voice. “You’re right. I didn’t think about how being reckless would affect you. I’ll be more careful from now on, so please do the same and... just don’t get yourself killed.” She stopped holding his hand and moved her hand away, bringing it to his cheek. “Hey, look at me.” As he turned his head to do so, Nailah realized for what felt like the first time and the millionth time at once just how pretty his green eyes were. “I’m going to be ok, I can promise you that. No matter what, I’ll survive for you. In return, you have to survive too, okay? If you don’t, I’m going to be mad at you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Nailah; you’re even more handsome when you’re angry.” That made Rafael giggle, and Nailah couldn’t help but laugh with him. “More seriously, though... yes, of course. I wasn’t planning on dying anytime soon, and now that I know how worried you are, and that you understand my own worries, I’ll redouble my efforts to remain alive. We’ll be able to love each other for centuries to come, you can be certain of that.”</p>
<p>“I love you, my sweet Rafiel.” Nailah told him, on the verge of tears. Then, she pulled him into a half embrace, careful not to touch his left shoulder.</p>
<p>For a moment, they just sat there embracing, taking comfort in each other’s presence and warmth. “Nailah, a question, if you don’t mind.” Rafiel said suddenly. “You were having a nightmare earlier, what was it about?”</p>
<p>“Oh... I was dreaming of you sacrificing yourself for me, replaying you being hit by that arrow over and over but with worse and worse consequences.” Nailah explained, suddenly gloomy.</p>
<p>“Ah, that explains it.” Rafiel smiled. “You were talking in your sleep something about me leaving you, so I was frightened that you thought I no longer loved you. I’m very glad to see that’s not the case.”</p>
<p>“No, no, if anything I’m worried you love me too much for your own good, though now I realize such a thing is scarcely possible.” Nailah laughed. “Although...” Here her tone turned playful. “If you want, you can demonstrate to me just how much you love me, just in case you still need to dispel that notion you had, of course.”</p>
<p>When she kissed him a moment later, Rafiel quickly returned the kiss, and felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>